Hall of Ancestors
The Hall of Ancestors was the most sacred site to the members of the Lion Clan. It was built against the hillside above Shiro Matsu. Way of the Lion, p. 114 Appearance It was a single structure which spanned several li and several catacombs-like floors. It was one of the most striking architectural feats known, bigger than the Imperial Palace at Otosan Uchi itself. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 8 It hold the Dojo of Our Ancestors. Masters of War, p. 118 Shrine The grand shrine was the location in which the ashes of the greatest Lion heroes in history were interred. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 62 Also present were statues memorializing these heroes, Secrets of the Lion, p. 6 as well as others whose ashes for some reason could not be placed within, such as Lady Matsu, whose body was never recovered from the Shadowlands. Great Clans, p. 135 Halls Each Lion family had a great hall in the complex, each one several stories tall to accommodate the immense statues. The halls were filled with scrolls containing tales of the heroes and urns containing their ashes. Within the Kitsu hall most Lion spell scrolls were made, and also housed a permanent passage to Yomi, leading directly to Shinden Yuisho. Secrets of the Lion, p. 53 Shimizu Hall Within the Akodo Halls was a shrine to Okura no Oni, beside a wall built in the 10th century. The wall has a hidden door, leading to the lost fifth hall of Ancestors, the Shimizu Hall. After the Shimizu's destruction in 927, their Hall was boarded over and warded. In the 12th century, unknown to the Kitsu, a handful of ronin descended from the Shimizu tunneled in from the outside, using their sealed-off Hall as a meeting-place. Secrets of the Lion, pp. 53-54 Reliquary Each of these heroes' weapons were also reverently kept in the Hall. Their stories were recorded in the clan's annals, and every Lion family maintained a presence here, fulfilling certain roles. Traditionally the second child of the Matsu Daimyo was the primary defender of the hall and commanded the troops stationed here. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 293 Pilgrimage point It was one of the most revered buildings in the Lion lands and one that the majority of Lion samurai traveled to at least once a year as a pilgrimage. Worthy Souls, by Brian Yoon The Hall was open to any visitor, so it was a popular attraction for samurai traveling through the area, one of the wonders of Rokugan. A Lion's Death Also within the Hall of Ancestors lay a small piece of silk, stained and ripped, it's pattern worn. Written upon it, in the blood of a Phoenix, was the account of a Lion's death. It was found on the step of the Akodo palace, and kept in a simple alcove, a tribute to the Lion heroes dying moments. Way of Lion, p. 12 History Founding The Hall was constructed shortly after the first generation of Lion began to die from old age. A great hall was constructed for each Family, where the ashes of its greatest heroes could be interred. The second-born child of the Matsu Daimyo, or the first-born in the event that the eldest son ceded his position to the eldest daughter, was considered the Defender of the Hall. A senior Kitsu was appointed as Temple Master, responsible for overseeing both the shugenja and monks that tended to the temple. Masters of War, p. 87 Tears of crystal In 1123 for three minutes the sunlight rained down as tears of crystal over the Ancestral Hall. Many of them were brought to Kyuden Seppun, where was the Emperor during winter court. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 82 Tsuno Attack In 1159 the Halls were attacked by Tsuno, which was a merely diversion for the real one, at the Kitsu Tombs. Four Winds, p. 37 A Lion's Honor, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Matsu's Ashes In 1168 the Matsu's Ashes found by Matsu Benika in the Tomb of the Seven Thunders Gifts of the Ancestors, by Nancy Sauer were placed in the Hall. In 1170 the soul of Matsu appeared in a ritual conducted by the Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Katsuko. Known Master Temple * Kitsu Tanoyame External Links * The Hall of Ancestors (Drums of War) * Akodo Hall of Ancestors (Hidden Emperor 4) Category:Lion Clan Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures